Ever After
by saku642734
Summary: Pansy is desperate to get the captain's attention. She will go to any length to become his focus for once. Even if that means cutting others out of the equation. (PeterPan AU)


**This is a story based on Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago when I was practicing for the QLFC. I saw it in my doc and decided to post it.**

**Practice round **

**Prompt: the Peter Pan story with Severus Snape or Pansy Parkinson in a romantic pairing with Severus Snape**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I wonder if he will ever notice me...

He calls out to me with that voice of his I love so much, so deep and gravely. "Parkinson, move your ass and get me that apple I asked for." He emphasizes his command with his signature sneer.

I break out of my day dreams and say, "Right away Captain." I rush over to his table where the apples are sitting a mere ten feet from his desk. He has pressing duties to attend to though, of course, he can't interrupt his work for an apple I can easily get for him.

He grumbles to himself, though I will always lend him an ear. "That damned Potter and his tribe of dunderheads. How dare they think they can take Lily from me." He crumples up another piece of paper, another discarded rescue plan. "My Tiger Lily," he says softly.

Ah, yes. Lily Evans. The closest companion to the captain for as long as anyone can remember. Tiger Lily was his choice of a nickname because of how fierce she is.

And now she has been taken by the self proclaimed Marauders in another attack against the Captain. Probably the last if his anger says anything.

I always have been envious of her position. Captain thinks so highly of her.

But she never seems to feel the same way about him. Her feelings were no more than friendship. She takes him for granted and doesn't see his worth.

Not like I do.

She will never have feelings as strong as mine towards the Captain. She will never love him like I do.

Why, then? Why does he spend all of his time and resources to try and find someone who will never return his feelings? Especially when i am right here, ready to give all my love to him?

Well, that answer is simple. It's because he loves her without ever giving me the time of day until he wants an apple.

Before, I was content to just be helpful, to do whatever he asks of me.

And I was fine with that until Lily was taken, I let myself hope. Maybe he will notice me without her there to distract him.

But that was not the case, if anything it made it worse.

With my taste of hope, I am no longer content with this arrangement.

The only things I can do to help my chances are to sabotage the rescue missions. So far, I haven't been caught. If Captain were to ever find out, I'm sure he would never forgive me.

I will carry on as I have for now and wait for the next time to act.

At that moment the 'next time' came crashing through the door, jolting Captain from his chair.

Once the deck hand has caught his breath, he yells out, "Captain Snape! Lily has been spotted on shore with the Marauders!"

Not needing to hear anything further, Captain pushes him out of the way and walks swiftly out of the Captain's Quarters to see for himself.

I'm not far behind, though I'm sure I don't have to do anything more. My previous actions have caused Lily to spend more than two months with them by now.

Surely they are on friendly terms with each other by now. Maybe even more than friendly?

I never hated Lily, but she always had what I have always wanted. Captain's love.

When Captain gets into view of the beach, Lily shouts up, "Permission to board?"

He adapts a frown and yells back, "Just you!"

Lily frowns back. "What we need to talk about is important." She slips her hand into James Potters. "Please, sev?"

He stares at their hands for a long moment and says, "fine, just Potter, the rest of you stay where you are!"

Lily nods, and the two proceed to board the ship and in minutes are sitting across from the Captain at his desk.

I am in the room, standing off to the side holding the bowl of apples-just in case-as they have their discussion.

James and Lily are still holding hands when they sit down.

James is the first to speak, "Snape-"

Having lost all patients, he interrupts, "Get to the point."

Lily takes over. "The Marauders have treated me well while they held me captive, and after the first week, I wasn't really a captive anymore."

Captain seems to be getting angrier with every word spoken.

She continues. "And during that time I have gotten to know all of them, especially James."

Practically snarling now, Captain says, "Get on with it."

Lily frowns, probably seeing this conversation ending badly, she says, "I would like you both to stop fighting, to at least be civil with each other."

Captain glowers at them. "And why on earth would I be civil to my enemies?"

Lily looks surprised, as if she thought she would be able to sway him with those words alone. "Because I am fond of them just as I am of you. I don't want any of you to get hurt," she says sternly.

And almost as an afterthought tacked on at the end she continues. "Besides, I don't want to raise my child amidst violence."

Hearing this surprised me. Of course my goal was to get them to start having romantic feelings for one another. But her getting pregnant was not something I thought would happen.

But nothing compares to Captain's shock. "Child?"

All of a sudden, she looks sheepish. "Yes. I just found out. I am most likely a little more than a month along."

Though the Captain can hide his hurt and anger well, he can't hide it from me.

He composes himself long enough to grit out, "Fine. You will be left alone. But don't expect anything from me. Get out."

Lily looks hurt, and James gets angry because of this. "How dare you say that to-"

Captain loses some of his composure, "get out!"

Not wanting to stay any longer, James helps Lily stand up in her confused state. They both leave silently.

Captain takes that as his cue and lets himself fall apart right in front of me.

I hear wails before he cries, "Lily! Why would you do this to me, Lily?"

I don't know what to do so I walk over and say quietly, "Captain?"

Without warning I am pulled closer and Captain rests his head on my abdomen.

With his head showing no sign of moving he says, "Why has she done this to me, Parkinson?"

Finally! He is finally noticing me!

My joy is only tempered by the fact that I have no idea what to say to comfort him.

I can't tell him the truth, can I? No! He would not like that this was my fault.

Maybe if I tell him in a certain way he will forgive me. Maybe my love will make up for it. Because that same love makes it impossible for me to lie to him.

"Actually, Captain." I pause as he looks up at me. "It is my fault." He pulls back, but holds me in place. "I ruined every rescue plan and always gave them enough time to get away."

He looks stricken. "You did what?"

"Well... I didn't mean for this to happen exactly. I just wanted you to see me, and I figured with her here, you never would." I look away from his angry face. "I just wanted the chance to show you how much I have always loved you." His silence makes me nervous. "I know that Lily will never-"

I am interrupted by a sharp pain in my chest. The worst pain I have ever felt.

I look down to see Captain's favorite letter opener sticking out of my chest.

I look at Captain's angry and vengeful face and finish what I desperately want to say. "She'll never love you, Severus." I finish my message despite the blood filling my throat.

Those were my last spoken words as I sink to the floor.

I continue to stare up into the face of my hateful Captain.

How could I have thought any of that would have worked in my favor? I was doomed from the start. it would have ended like this no matter what.

Doomed because in my hope fogged mind I overlooked one very important fact.

I am not Lily. I will never be Lily.

I could never compare.

And Captain's heart only has enough room for one.

And it will always be Lily.

These were my last thoughts as my blood seeped out of me and onto the floor.


End file.
